


Those of Shadow

by shadowfalcon



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Groose isn't nice, M!Sheik, M/M, Male Sheik, Ocarina of Time in Twilight Princess universe, Sheik has magic, but who expected him to be?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfalcon/pseuds/shadowfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last battle with Ganondorf Link goes out looking for Adventure. What he doesn't know is that evil is afoot once again in Hyrule and beyond. Just what will happen to our favorite hero and who will he meet along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sudden Attack

Link yawned as the sun awoke him, its rays shining through the boughs of the trees and upon his face. Another day out in the wilderness, the middle of the woods to be precise. It had been weeks sense he had last seen a town settlement or any other people for that matter, and to make it all worse, he was lost and running out of supplies.

"Aw Epona we gotta find our way outta' here." He said crestfallenly, looking at all the trees, who looked the same in his eyes.

He stood picking up his Hylian shield and sword from the ground beside the tree he was sleeping next to. Epona followed loyally as he green clad master strode forward in the morning light. Only time could tell if they would effectively make it out of the woods they had found their way to form the Hyrule field near Faron.

Not truly knowing were he was going made him simply walk in a direction that felt right, yet somehow he felt as though he had been to this area of forest before even though he knew he had truly never seen these tall massive trees or hollowed out trunks for tunnels.

It was as though he was back in his dream from the night before. The same large trees surrounding him and yet there was an old ruin ahead of him as it seemed he was being taught a song from a small blonde across from him. Yet, Link himself had blonde hair and was not wearing his chain mail as he was now. But, somehow he looked like the blonde that he was seeing everything from. Anxious and afraid of what was next was how he felt in the dream, as if he knew nothing of what was happening before him and still there was a feeling of trust held within himself for the short blonde before him.

This is where the dream had ended for Link and it only made him all the more confused as he knew not what it was meaning to represent in the faintest. Link sighed in confusion and frustration as he thought more and more about it, behind him he would here Epona nigh in frustration with her owner as Link had slowed to a stop while he had been in deep thought.

"Sorry Girl I didn't––what was that?" Link whispered as something dark came upon his peripheral vision and disappeared.

"Stay here girl." Link quietly said to his horse as he drew his sword ready for what ever it was he had seen.

Soon he stood in a glade, looking every which way for the object. Nothing could be seen, it was a false alarm. Nothing to be worried about and so he put away his blade and turned to go back to Epona as he didn't want to leave his beloved horse alone for far to long.

He only stopped in his tracks when a cold chill ran all over his body and he felt ice cold hands upon his mouth. He wasn't alone, how had he missed this being that had so obviously been close by?

"Now sleep, hero. Can't have you interfering with my plans now can I?" A deep dark voice breathed into Link's ear and the next thing he knew he was collapsed and his eyes were closing in sleep just as he saw a person walk away. A person in black boots and black slack was all he caught sight of as he finally drifted off into unawareness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is my first fanfic, hopes ya all enjoy


	2. An Impossible Task

A brunette paces the rows of the library as she awaited her faithful guard to arrive in the place that she had assigned him to meet with her thirty minutes before. 'What on earth is taking him so long? it never takes him this long to get here and what's more, he is NEVER late. So just what is wrong?' she thought as she stopped at the end of one of the rows and looked at the books that she had no doubt read before in all of her studies on how to be a proper ruler and lady. One book, however, stood out among the rest. The Hero of Time was it's name, it seemed to be some sort of children's tale to make all the shy worried children more social. However this book was hand written and in the front the only name written upon it was that of the Princess that she was named for, Princess Zelda. This had to have been written by on of her ancestors, so why had she never seen it before now?

She would have to ask the librarian about it later as footsteps were coming near her and she could only hope that they belonged to a certain Sheikah warrior. They slowed to a stop right behind her and she heard a voice she thought was never going to appear speak, "Find a book you like your majesty?"

"Your late Sheik" Zelda said, turning to look upon the tardy Sheikah only to see that his cowl was pulled farther up than usual this day.

"Sheik what happened, take that cowl down." She said as she took a step toward the younger blonde, there was no room for argument inside her voice as she spoke making it more of a command for the warrior.

Sheik looked toward his feet before he did as was told not looking back toward the queen once it was down as he was afraid of what her reaction may be.

"Sheik," Zelda said pointedly noticing how the Sheikah was trying to avoid her gaze, "Look up at me would you."

He obliged slowly seeing his majesties face turn from one of worry to one of shock.

"Who did this to you Sheik!" Zelda said, her voice just barely containing her rage as she pulled her hand up to the blondes bruised face as a sign of comfort. All that answered her was silence as Sheik continued to look in the direction of the floor. It would seem that the floor tiles were a thousand more times interesting than the queens question any day of the week.

"Answer me Sheik, I want to know."

Sheik gave a sigh of defeat before he spoke, "The guards by the gate, you know how they feel about my people and our differences."

"Those disrespectful racist pricks," Zelda said her voice raising as she spoke before she noticed Sheiks wince and she lowered her voice once again, "Don't listen to them Sheik, not to a word that they say you got me. They only speak from their hateful beliefs, they don't really know you."

Sheik nodded his head to her, but didn't say a word. If she knew about how far the prejudice went she would go insane against practically all her army and citizens. The torment was everyday he stayed in the city and castle walls right under the queens nose. She only saw the effect when they decided to beat him up in groups to large to defend himself and that itself took quite a number of people. Sheik was only too glade that he was in the presence of Zelda who was like a sister to him, which reminded him why had the queen summoned him in the first place?

"Um, your majesty–"

"It's Zelda and you know it Sheik."

"Zelda, why did you call me here today, it couldn't be only for idle chat." said the blonde looking up to his queen and friend. He wanted off of the topic they had wondered upon as fast as possible.

"Oh, yes that," she said, "I need you to find someone for me, you're the best I have for the job."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Link and he shouldn't be that hard to find with your skills, none of the other messengers have been able to locate him."

"Where was he last seen?" Sheik questioned.

"Going into a forest off the east side of the Hyrule field near Faron."

"And what does he look like?"

"He has dark blonde hair and normal wears a green tunic I believe." Zelda said thinking back to the last time she had seen the boy, "Oh and he has blue eyes that may help."

"So you want me to find a guy dressed in all green inside of a forest...I better get going now then if I actually want to find him. Till I return Zelda." Sheik said as he waved to the queen before tuning to leave.

"Oh and Sheik," He stopped as Zelda called his name, "Be carful would you, I don't want to see you in an infirmary bed again."

Sheik chuckled, "When am I not carful?"

He left the library promptly after this and Zelda could not help but to worry for the boy she thought of as a brother.

Sheik entered the stables and walked toward his horse, Shadow Storm, before speaking softly, "Hey boy, we have an mission to go on."

The horse looked to him and bowed his head in understanding before he stepped out of the stall and awaited his master to mount him. Shadow Storm knew what his master needed as he was the only being he would allow to mount and ride him, no other could tame him; much like the Blonde that rode upon his back. Sheik would refuse to right the horse with a saddle as he was the only on in the saddle to understand the horses wishes to be rode bareback with out the irritation on the saddle rubbing into his back.

And so they left from the Central Hyrule field and to the Woods near Faron Forest to seek out the green clad boy named Link. If only things were as simple as they sounded then everything would be much easier for the lot of them.


	3. Lost but found

Five days, that is how long Sheik and his horse had been traveling in the forest off the side of Faron Hyrule fields. All Sheik had seen had been trees and undergrowth, not a single sign that a human had been in the area in weeks.

"Just how large is this forest?" the crimson-eyed Sheikah thought, "This guy can not possibly be this hard to find, so just where is he."

Sheik sighed aloud, slipping off his dark black horse and pulling upon the reigns to lead him to a river that could be seen in the distance.

"Come Shadow Storm, it is long time you had rest for yourself." The horse seemed as though he himself did not want to stop in their quest to find the blonde one, as he was just as stubborn as his master was, unwilling to just giving when things became difficult. To the both of them nothing was impossible. The two of them so alike Zelda would even joke sometimes and tell Sheik that the two were mean for each other.

"Tis a good thing we have found this place we're low on water, drink up boy." said Sheik as he bent down to collect water into his own bottles that had been within the saddle bags of his faithful steed. While he had been bent down to the waters edge a noise came from the distance, causing the blonde to lift his head in the direction he had heard it come from.

Sure enough he could just make out the silhouette what seemed to be a horse. "Is this the one I've been looking for? I see no other reason for one to be among these trees with a horse otherwise." Sheik thought as the silhouette slowly became more visible in the distance.

LINE BREAK

When Link had awoken something had felt different and ver very wrong. His horses hooves were in his eyesight and the mare was lightly nudging him upon his shoulder with her soft fuzzy muzzle.

What he had wanted to say was "I'm awake Epona no need for the nudges." However, he was not prepared for the low muffled bark that came out of him.

Instantly he was awake and up looking down at himself, much as he had the very first time he had seen he was a wolf-like beast in the dungeons of the Hyrule castle. "What happened to me? Why am is this beast again?" Link thought in a panic not knowing what to do at that moment, he was frozen in place simply in shock at what he was seeing, he thought that he had destroyed Zant and Ganondorf.

"Link, Link calm down. everything will be fine. What happened?" a soft voice questioned and Link realized it was Epona that spoke to him. He had forgotten that he could speak to animals when he was in this form, it had too long since he was last a wolf. Three long years in fact.

"Epona," Link said in a questioning voice, as his memorizes came back of the attack. He lost what he was join to say and stood stock still looking off into the distance.

"Link what is it?" Epona questioned, her brown ears twitching in response trying to see if she could hear anything as it seemed her master could.

"Epona did someone pass by you before you can here?"

"No, I found you passed out Link. Now hurry up and become a human again." said the stubborn horse.

Link, however, could only smile at his horses words saying, "That could take a while Epona."

At that moment he heard and horse off in the distance of the river he and Epona had passed before he had been knocked out and turned into a dog. "It might be the attacker" Link though to himself walking off in that direction, his mare following behind him diligently.

As they approached the river the horse he had heard became more visible to him, a dark grey horse stood there saddle upon it's back. Link knew there was a ridder, but where he could not tell until he came closer. There but the riverbank stood was a being stooped over the water seeming as though they were collecting the water. The only colours that he could see were white and blue, "So it isn't the one who attacked me" Link thought and if he could effectively frown he would have been.

As Link got closer to the person they looked up as though they had finally heard them approaching. The crimson eyes that belonged to the other locked with his as he walked closer and then Link froze. This person looked like the one that had been from his dream the day before he was knocked unconscious and turned into a dog. The male at the riverside had the blonde hair, crimson eyes, and similar clothing. Yet this was impossible, link thought, for that had only been a dream and this was real life or so Link thought that this was real and not a dream.

The red-eyed blonde stood and bade his steed to stay at the water as he approached Link. When he became only a few feet away from Link he spoke, "A dark magic surrounds you. This is not you natural form is it, as a horse with a saddle would never willingly walk next to something that could easily kill it if it had the will and reason to."

Link shook his head as a reply seeing as he couldn't speak and this male seemed to be trustworthy enough. Just by looking into his eyes he seemed to have a feel of trust to him.

"As I thought, you can understand, and if I am right You may just be the one I am looking for." the blonde paused in his speech, "I will transform you back into a person, but I want to know how you came to be in this beast form in the first place."

The crimson eyed one bent back down and his hand moved forward to Links head, a glowing aura surrounding it. Link felt the burn upon his head as the magic worked as it was meant to and quickly enough he was human once again, with a lithe blonde collapsing into his lap. With his reflexes Link automatically caught the male, keeping him from hitting the ground, but soon enough the blonde stirred and groaned as he moved away from Link.

"I didn't expect that to take that much energy away from me," he said as he looked towards Link and continued in a more demanding tone, "Now start the explanation Link."

Shocked Link only said the first thing that came to him mind, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I am Sheik of the Sheikah, sent by Princess Zelda to retrieve you. Now start the explanation if you don't mind." Sheik said as he look at Link expecting Link to start explaining just how he had became a dog.


	4. To the Castle

Link slowly absorbed all of what the blonde before him said before he spoke, "Alright, but why did the princess send for me?"

"That I do not know, she only sent me to find you as none of the other messengers could effectively find you. That is if you are Link, you do fit the description." said Sheik as he folded his arms and gave a huff of annoyance as his question kept being avoided.

Link heard the shorter blonde huff and looked at his feet embarrassed that he had been knocked unconscious by someone in the middle of this forest and turned into a wolf-beast once again. However he decided to speak upon hearing the tapping of the Sheikahs foot upon the grassy ground.

"Yeah that's me and I don't know much about the one that turned me into the beast all I know is that I woke up as a dog I don't know how they did it I know is that one minute I was alone in this glade and the next I wake up as a dog." Link said, his voice becoming more uncertain toward the end of his sentences.

"You know nothing of what the person looks like?"

"Only that they wore dark clothes."

"Hrm…Interesting, Come let us get back to the castle." said the crimson-eyed lad as he mounted his steed once again, Link right behind him as he hopped into Epona's saddle.

As the horses bounded forward Link realized a question that had been bugging him since he had ridden into the woods and he voiced this to Sheik souring over the hooves of the horses, "Do you know the way out of these woods."

"I do not, no, but I have faith in Shadow Storm." Sheik shouted back to the other and true enough hours after they had begun ridding they emerged from the wood and to the field before they would reach the path leading to Hyrule field. Link noticed the slowing of Sheik's Horse and so slowed Epona down to match before they all together just stopped. Link was confused as to why and voiced his question.

"Why are we stopping we have about an hour of daylight left," Link said, "I think."

"You are correct but I believe it best to set up camp here for the night." replied Sheik. It made sense Link thought. If they camped now then they could get enough tinder and firewood for a decent fire and then they could easily have a nice warm night out in the field by the woods. Link did just that, wondered off for firewood and was back in less than thirty minutes with enough wood for most of the night. Turns out that was what sheik had been thinking of doing as well, seeing as he also had a bundle of small stick and was in the process of making a small fire. Link laid his larger pile of wood with the rest of Sheiks'.

The forest behind them was dark and the leaves were rustling with the wind as it blew by making it seem all the more foreboding. However, Link was at home in the woods and knew it was only the rustling of the native animals that lived within the wood. It was settling for him to know that nothing bad could really happen in the wood as it was, at least he had a feeling that nothing could happen. As though there was something watching over the forest.

"In a few days we shall arrive at the castle, best get a good nights sleep now while you can." Sheik announced bringing Link out of his stewing thoughts. He only watched as the other simply stood and climbed up the tree that they were under, one that was alone and away from the forest itself.

"I'll keep watch." The blonde said once he was well with in the tree and in the darkness Link could not tell were the Sheik had disappeared to with in the leaves. Never really being one for many words–unless he was in a chatty mood–he simply laid down under the stars and went straight to sleep. He didn't know when it was the last time that he had such a good nights rest.

After days of riding upon their horses and hardly any conversation they arrived at the gates of the spectacular castle town. They left their horses to graze the field outside the towns south gate. After their long swig journey carrying the two it was the least they could do for their horses. As they dismounted Link decided to attempt to strike up a conversation with the more than quiet sheikah, "So…uh…Do you have any guesses as to why Zelda would want me?"

"No" Sheik stated blandly walking toward the main gate across the fountain in the central square. Link had to run just to catch up to the agile blonde. He still wanted to get the sheikah into a longer conversation than two words though. Before he had a chance though Sheik was grabbed by a person that was hiding just beyond the great doors of the castle gate. Seeing this Link ran faster to get to his apparent guide.

"Let me go Groose, you and your buddies. The queen is expecting me." Link could hear from just behind the door.

"Yeah, and I think you need to learn your place you filthy sheikah." another voice growled and when Link rounded the down to find where the blonde had been snatched off to he saw that he was in the large hands of a flamboyant looking soldier with red hair and around five others so rounding them. Link reacted immediately.

"Hey, Let him go." Link loudly stated, it was safe to say that got the attention of the rest of the aggressive group around Sheik.

"And why shouldn't we just teach the filth a lesson, huh? You're hylian why should you care about some sheikah trash, tell ya what, why don't you join us." The red head said, Groose Link thinks by the sound of his voice and grip on Sheik. Referring to what Rusl always told him to only settle with violence when absolutely necessary and so that is what makes him say what he does next.

"No, and the way you are acting is not befitting of a guard of this palace, I'll be sure to tell her majesty of all your misbehaving. Now let Sheik down." Link stated in as calm of a voice as he could muster under the circumstances. At the mention of Zelda the six soldier seem to think that it is better to do as Link says and link knows that it's the best idea, he's already in a defensive stance and was ready to take them if they decided to try something.

"Fine, we go this time but we won't be this lenient again." Groose states lifting Sheiks smaller frame high off the ground before throwing him hard to the side. His shoulder slams into the ground with a hard thud before the soldiers all laugh and dismiss themselves.

"Hey you okay?" Link asks as he walks over to the fallen sheikah. Sheik only nods as he stands ignoring the help that Link offers him and begins to walk toward the castle.

"You didn't have to help." he says after Link catches up with him. Link guesses it's the best that he was going to get as the words thank you didn't seem as though sheik would say. The gratitude was their how ever and so quietly Link uttered the ever quiet thank you before speaking something more of what Sheik would want to hear.

"So lets get to Zelda, Where do you think she's going to be? The throne room?"

"No She's normally in the Library around this time of the day to get away from all the stress being queen offers. I'll lead the way, doubt you've been there" Sheik states and as Link says no he hasn't been to the library he thinks that that is the longest sentence that Sheik has said to him this entire small journey to the castle.


	5. The Mission To Come

Ever since Zelda had watched Sheik leave almost two week ago, she couldn't get that hand written book out of her mind. It was hand bound as most of the much older books within the library were, but it was hand written and this was not common to see among the open parts of the library, only within the records room were there any hand written books. Yet, this one book was so out in the open, as if it was waiting to be read; to let its secrets be burdened upon someones shoulders as well as its own.

That was the reason for weeks now she had been taking refuge within a corner of the library to read through the thick volume written by her ancestors. Each page she flipped contained a new secret and details about Hyrule that she herself had never known about. The brunette had never known that any spiritual stones existed, but they did. Somewhere within all of the lands were the Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire. It shocked her to know these things, it shocked her more that her own ancestor held her name and the hero that helped her was in fact named Link. It just couldn't be a simple coincidence, could it?

Only now had Zelda broke the one-fourth way mark of the volume and the Link of the past, who was also garbed in a green tunic with the master sword, entered this place called the forest temple. She had never even heard of this place before she had picked up the book, many items and places she had not heard of in fact; this retelling of the hero of time differed widely from the story she and others had been told as a child.

She flipped the next page of the crinkled old tome when she hear the approach of heavy foot steps coming towards her within the rows of books. The brunette guessed it was a messenger sent to collect her. "Go away, I don't wish to be bothered right now."

"Really your majesty that is no way to be acting." A soft sarcastic voice stated. Zelda knew that voice, had been expecting it for days, but wasn't expecting it to be speaking to hear it now of all times.

"Sheik" Zelda said, she closed the tome she held and sat up straighter. 'Those heavy steps weren't his, I'd have never of known there was someone in the room if it was him.' Zelda thought as realization sunk in a minute later, 'He must of found Link.'

When she saw the two of them she couldn't help the grimace that accompanied the look as they were both covered in dirt and grime. Link was covered more so than Sheik, that boy was always a mess when Zelda last saw him. It was as though Link had never really heard of a think called a bath. After a minute though she smiled at the two and stood to hug Sheik. even as the boy gave no attempt to return the sign of affection until she pulled away.

"It is nice to see you too my queen." Sheik said and even though shed could not see his mouth she could see in his eyes that he was smirking. Zelda smirked back and replied just as quickly, "Now now Sheik don't call me that. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that, It's just Zelda."

Sheik didn't reply. That was when she saw how Link was standing more than a little awkwardly in the background, as though he knew not what to do with himself. Zelda smiled at him before she ushered him over to her.

"Come here Link," She said as she walked over and gave the green clad boy a warm hug as well, "It's nice to see you again Link."

"You too Zelda." Link replied. 'Even he isn't formal with me,' Zelda thought as she looked between the two of them. How was she going to tell the sheikah that he as well was going to be leaving on this mission with Link.

"Alright lets all sit down, You two came back later than I was expecting an—"

"He was in the farthest reaches of the kingdom, took a while to find him" Sheik interrupted her mid-sentence. Zelda tried to glare at the blonde but couldn't help but laugh at what he was saying. Normally the boy was so reserved and hardly spoke a word, but try and say that he was late and you have him talking.

"As I was saying," She said as they all took a seat where she had been reading before the two had entered, "Anyways Link I need you to go to the neighboring kingdom of Termina for me"

Link slowly nodded his head before replied, "Yeah of corse what exactly do I need to do?"

"I'll tell you all about it at dinner after you and Sheik get cleaned up, really I should let you two go do that first how thoughtless of me." Zelda said. It was probably best to tell them when they were more comfortable, especially Sheik,who would be finding out at said dinner that he too was taking this trip.

"Before that your majes-" Sheik paused when he saw the look Zelda gave him before he continued in a strong voice, "Zelda, When I found Link in the Forest he had managed to become lost it–"

"Hey I wasn't lost!" Link interrupted.

"Yes you were hero, but as a was saying he was somehow in his beast form." sheik continued smoothly. Inwardly Zelda smiled at how the two seemed to bicker, perhaps the two could become good friends by the send of their journey. Outwardly, however, she was quite confused as there was simply no way for that to have happened. She only had to give Link her interrogating glare and he busted out with an explanation, all the while glaring Sheik down as though he hadn't wanted to speak of it.

"I don't know how it happened Zelda! All I know is that one minute I was knocked out from behind and the next I woke up like a dog. When I happened upon Sheik he did this weird magicy thing and all of a sudden I was human again."

"Sheik I told you not to use that shadow magic, It's dangerous." Zelda reprimanded Sheik as the boy looked to the ground like a kicked dog.

"Yes, but how else was I to get him back here" Sheik replied.

Zelda couldn't say anything against that as the only way she knew to get him out of that form was Midna, who was know in the twilight realm, and the master sword which was back in its pedestal. She sighed heavily before sending the boys off to freshen up.

"I'll sent some guard to the area to look for this mysterious attacker, for now just go freshen up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Record rooms exist right?  
> Well anyways updates will be slower now, but they are going to still be coming I swear.


	6. Dinner

Sheik was quickly done cleaning the dirt and grime from his hair and skin, which only left Link to clean. One thing Sheik quickly learned, when given the chance and the time the other could clean for a very long time. The smaller blonde would have left and met up with Zelda where she dines, but he would have to show the hero where that was or they would have a lost hero wondering the halls of the castle.

“Hero are you finished in there yet, her highness is awaiting us in the dining hall.” Sheik stated after he knocked upon the door. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be out in a minute.” Link replied; voice muffled through the wood of the door. 

Sheik sighed, he would just have to trust Link on it, but he was tired of waiting. Already he had been waiting for over thirty minutes. He leaned against the wall beside the door and started to tap his foot losing his patience even further. Normally he was quite poised and patient, but he simply couldn’t wait much longer; he liked being punctual and Link was interfering with that. 

Finally the smaller boy heard a shuffling behind the door and he stopped tapping as the door swung open.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“I thought you had more patience than that Sheik.” Link said stepping out of the small bathroom. All the dirt was washed off his skin, a rare feat indeed for the boy that was always out adventuring. 

Link heard nothing from Sheik and when he looked over to where the smaller was standing he saw that the sheikah was glaring at him. What he noticed after that was that Sheik didn’t have his cowl on. For the week or so that they had been traveling to the castle he had not once took his cowl down off his face, leaving it to Link’s imagination. Sheiks face looked nothing like what he thought of in the first place, it was much cuter. He had a button nose and fare skin Link had thought the small sheikah covered his face simply because it was unsightly or something of that sort, turned out he was wrong. Only one scar adorned his face, going from just below his left eye to his jaw bone. Whatever caused that had to hurt, Link thought absently taking in the new information of Sheiks reviled face.

“Are you listening to me hero?” The red-eyed sheikah said with irritation clear in his voice.

“Sorry.” Link said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 

Sheik sighed, “Follow me.”

Link did so silently still shocked that Sheik was not wearing his customary cowl. Link had to say Sheik was rather cute without that cowl of his on hiding him. 

“Hey Sheik why aren’t you wearing you cowl?” Link asked.

“Her majesty will only ask me to remove it when we dine as it is.” Sheik answered quietly.

“Oh, okay.” Link said. The rest of their walk was quiet. Link had no idea what to talk about with the other blonde and so let the silence reign over them. Delightful smells reached Link’s nose cluing him in that they were close to their destination. 

“Any idea what exactly Zelda wants me to do?” Link asked ignoring his stomachs growl or hunger.

“She hasn’t informed me of what it is exactly that you have to do hero.” Sheik answered.

“Okay but do you have a guess?” 

“Not in particular, as it is hero you are about to find out anyway, why ask for my opinion?”

Link sighed, it seemed as though conversing with the sheikah was harder than he was hoping, even if it wasn’t an informal topic. They had reached Zelda’s dinning chambers and Link couldn’t wait to dig into the palace food. It had probably been months since he had had a meal like the palace would serve. Of course what exactly Zelda needed him for was also at the forefront of his mind as well. He wondered what kind of task it was that she needed him to do. 

“Ah there you two are it’s about time that you two got here. I was actually wondering if you had somehow gotten lost somewhere.” Zelda greeted them.

“As it is your majesty, it is highly improbable that we could get lost as I am well versed in the palace’s layout.” Sheik instantly retorted. Link wished that he could get the red eyed boy to speak to him like that. It seemed as though his voice could travel more with his cowl down as well and this gladdened Link much for the young blondes’ voice was very melodic. 

“Yeah Sheik whatever,” Link said laughing, the castle was certainly was large enough to get lost within.

“Do you doubt my navigation skills hero?” Sheik replied with a squint of his eyes, clearly not amused. Link gawked not knowing what to say, he hadn’t meant to insult the sheikah.

Food was placed upon the table and at that moment Zelda burst out with laughter at Link’s expense before she began speaking. “Alright Link I Already told you that you’ll be going to Termina. The, I believe they call them Mayors there, is looking to create a trade agreement and I can’t just send the contract and expect him to sign it so I am sending you to go and be my diplomat. They should receive you nicely, your heroism has spread.”

Link lost all thought for a minute. Zelda wanted him to be a diplomat for here on a trade agreement? He didn’t know the first thing on being all diplomat-like. Why on earth would she be sending someone like him to do the job?

“Why…me?” Link asked in a confused tone pointing to himself, “I don’t know any of that diplomat stuff.”

“That’s were Sheik comes in I’ll be sending him with you to help you with these things, he’ll know what to do.” Zelda said watching as Sheiks’ eyebrow rose in question. Looks like telling him wasn’t going to be that hard after all, she had expected him to be more questioning and less docile. 

Link let her words sink in. He was going to be going to another Kingdom…with Sheik. Well that could be interesting. Perhaps he would get to hear more of the blondes’ enchanting voice. Wait had he really just thought that, that the others voice was enchanting. He sounded like a teen-aged girl with a crush. He may have liked the other, but he hoped that these thoughts of his wouldn’t accidently come out of him while he was talking to the other…that would be embarrassing. 

“But Zelda why send me and don’t get me wrong I don’t mind going for you but why?” Link said. 

“Well I think it would look good if other kingdoms could meet the man who helped save our kingdom along with trained some of our best knights. It will look good for us.” Zelda replied as she began eating her steak. 

“Oh okay.” Link replied, he hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself when they got to the other kingdom, at least he would have Sheik to help keep that from happening. 

“Well go on you two, eat up, you both have a long journey ahead of you starting tomorrow.” Zelda said gesturing to the twos untouched plates. With that said Link tucked into his food, quickly becoming satisfied with the cooks’ choice in food. Tomorrow was going to be a long day indeed he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update I swear it's not been abandoned.


End file.
